The Rocky Horror CSI Show
by afitwilight
Summary: The team goes to a midnight showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show.


Author's note: First off this story has nothing to do with any of my other stories. Also story is way shorter than the rest. It doesn't have a plot. It was written for pure fun and that's all.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any of the CSI characters nor do I own anything that deals with the Rocky Horror Picture Show. The songs are from the movie and the fine creators of the movie own them as well.  
  
Spoilers: Anywhere through season 3.  
  
Feedback: Would be much appreciated. I want to think you all who have supported me and read my other stories.   
  
It was Friday morning and the CSI team was fixing to go home for the weekend. They had all the night off. They had just finished a really tough case, so Brass felt that they should be treated for a night off. No one argued. They were all gathered in the locker room gathering their stuff to take home. Nick was packing some of his dirty clothes in a bag. He glanced over at Warrick. "So, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
Warrick looked at him. "Nothing special. What about you?"  
  
"Not much." Nick knew that he just told his friend a lie, but there was no way he was going to confess where he was going. Warrick would forever rag him about it.  
  
Warrick watched as Nick sat down waiting for everyone else to get ready so they could all walk out together. Sara came in the locker room and made her way to her locker. "Hey guys, can you believe we all have the night off?"  
  
"I know, it's so awesome!" Warrick told her.  
  
"So Sara, what are you going to do?" Nick asked curious about what his friend would be doing.  
  
Sara looked up at him. "Wouldn't you like to know?" She said teasingly. She knew for a fact what she was going to be doing tonight, but there was no way she was sharing with the others.  
  
"Of course I want to know, that's why I asked."  
  
She laughed. "I'm going out."  
  
"Ah, with a date?"  
  
She hesitated for a minute, should she tease the man in front of her, or tell him the truth. The truth was she wasn't going with anyone and she didn't want Nick to think that she couldn't get a date. After Hank though, Sara had become detached to people. She didn't want to be hurt again. "No Nick. I'm not going with anyone." She decided to get the focus off her. "So what are you doing?"  
  
"Not too much. Just hanging around."  
  
She smiled and watched as Catherine walked in with Greg and Grissom right behind her. Greg had an incredibly huge smile on his face. The kind of smile that spelled trouble for anyone. "Hey guys. I hope you all enjoy your night off, I know I am." Greg told them. He waltzed over to his locker and opened it. He pulled out a dark bag, which didn't go unnoticed by the others.  
  
"What's in the bag Greg?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Oh, just a little something that's going to make my night a whole lot better."  
  
"Let's see it." Nick responded curiously. Greg knew that none of them would understand the items in his bag, so he pulled them out. "Let's see. I've got rice, a lighter, and toilet paper."  
  
"Those are random items to have in one bag." Grissom commented.  
  
"Yeah, well I needed them. You should have seen the check out lady when I bought them. She gave me this odd look."  
  
"You sure the items were the cause of her weird look?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. You're just jealous cause I've got an awesome night planned." He put the items back in his bag and headed out of the room. "Have a great night guys, see you later."  
  
"Okay, what could he possibly be doing to have a great night using those?" Nick asked.   
  
"With Greg, there's not telling." Catherine answered. She had her stuff ready and waited for the others. They all began to make their way to the parking lot. "So Catherine, do you and Lindsey have anything planned for tonight?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Lindsey is spending the night at her friend Jamie's house. So I have the whole place to myself."  
  
"Hey Griss, what are you going to do?" Nick asked.  
  
"I thought about watching a documentary tonight on criminologist." He answered.   
  
"Have fun." Warrick replied. They all reached their vehicles and told each other bye, not knowing that they would all end up seeing each other again later that night.  
  
There was a midnight showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and Nick knew for him to have the full experience, he had to dress the part. That's why he didn't want anyone to know where he was going. He would die if they saw him in his costume. He knew that Warrick would nag him for the rest of his life and Sara, well, he was trying to win her heart and he felt that she wouldn't go for someone who was about to do what he was doing. Nick had to choose between two different outfits. He finally decided and put it on. He glanced at himself in the mirror and laughed. 'Oh yeah, I'll never get over the humiliation if this gets out.' He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was 11:15 p.m. He knew that he needed to hurry and get down there if he wanted a good seat. "Just hope I don't get pulled over." He said to himself as he walked out of his apartment.  
  
Warrick was also putting on a costume to wear for the show. He was glad Nick didn't push him about where he was going. 'Nick wouldn't let me live this down.' He thought to himself. He grabbed the black wig off his dresser and put it on. He smiled to himself. "To the late night, double feature, picture show, I wanna go." He sang and grabbed the jacket off the chair. "This is gonna be fun." He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.  
  
Catherine knew she had a costume to wear from her earlier dancing career hidden away somewhere. She was so glad when Lindsey told her she wanted to spend the night at Jamie's house. Catherine had always wanted to go to a midnight showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show and now was her chance. She put on her costume and glanced at her self. "I think this will work." She told herself and walked into her kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and took a drink. She was glad that the others had no idea where she was going. She could imagine Grissom's face if he saw her. "He would probably try to find a scientific explanation." She told herself. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already time to go. She walked back into her bedroom and put on her shoes. Taking another look at herself, she walked out of the bedroom and made her way out of the apartment.  
  
Greg was excited. He had wanted to this every sense he saw the movie at home. He owned the movie on VHS and DVD. There was nothing that Greg didn't know. He was ready. He had bought his props and the costume. He knew every line of every song. He also knew every audience participation line there was. He grabbed his CD and put it on while he got ready. He decided that to get him in the right spirit, he would put the time warp on first. He pulled on his costume carefully trying to make sure that he wasn't going to tear anything. He began doing the time warp. "It's just a jump the left!" He sang and jumped to the left. "And a step to the riiiggghhhhtttt." He then stepped to his right. He knew that he didn't have time to finish the dance and get ready. "Don't worry though, I will time warp with the rest of them." He then put the finishing touches on his costume and smiled. "Did life get better than this?" He asked his reflection. "I don't think so."  
  
Sara looked at herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but smile. 'Too bad Nick can't see me like this.' She thought and then immediately after thought, 'Whoa girl where did that came from?' It was no secret to her that she was having mixed feelings about the Texan. He had really seemed concerned about her after the whole Hank incident. She just shook her head. "Well, if Nick did see me, I would have a lot of explaining to do." She checked her make-up one last time and drove toward the theater.   
  
The theater was packed with people dressed up in their favorite costume. All of them were waiting for the ticket booth to open. Catherine arrived and looked around. She could hear, as the people were singing and quoting their favorite lines. She couldn't help but smile. She watched as some began doing the time warp. Many held bags with various things in them. She made her way to the back of the line and waited. Soon she wasn't the last person. A man walked up behind her. She turned around and about died. "Grissom?!" She almost shouted.  
  
"Catherine!" He gave her a shocked look and then took in her costume. "I see Columbia must be your favorite." He told her.  
  
"Yeah, she's dancer." She gave him a look. "Wait a minute. You're the criminologist."  
  
"Of course."  
  
She laughed. "I didn't think you were the type to enjoy this type of movie. I thought you liked silent movies."  
  
"I do, but this is a cult classic."   
  
"Never would have guessed it." She and Grissom continued to talk about the movie as more people pulled in and got in line.  
  
  
  
Greg pulled in and got out. His robe was wrapped around him. He glanced down at his shoes. The heels were about to kill him and the pearl necklace around his neck was a bit tight. None of that mattered though, he was were he wanted to be. He began walking toward the line when he saw two vehicles he recognized. "Nah." He told himself. "They wouldn't be here." He kept walking until he was now in the back of the line. The person in front of him was dressed as Magenta. He decided that he needed to socialize with someone, so he tapped her on the shoulder. Before she turned around though, Greg heard his name called. "Greg?"  
  
He turned around. There stood Nick as Riff Raff. "Nick?"  
  
Magenta turned around. She noticed the other person. "Warrick?"   
  
Warrick who was dressed up as Eddie laughed. "Sara."  
  
"Greg!"  
  
"Nick!"   
  
"Warrick!"  
  
"Sara!"  
  
The four laughed. "I guess everyone had the same idea." Nick said. Warrick reached up and grabbed a piece of Nick's blonde wig. "Love the hair Nick, but I don't think blonde is your color."  
  
"Yeah, well that black wig doesn't do much for you either."  
  
Sara looked at Nick. "So how come you didn't dress up in the space outfit?"  
  
"I couldn't find one." He stared at her costume. She was in the French maid's outfit and her hair was curled. "Nice outfit."   
  
She grinned. "Thanks."  
  
Warrick glanced over at Greg. "Okay, let's see it." He knew that Greg had dressed up as Frank-N-Furter.  
  
"See what?"  
  
"What you're wearing under that robe."  
  
Greg happily undid his robe and there he stood in lingerie. He had the costume down to the letter. He even had the net stockings. The others laughed. "Greg, that is so awesome. If there is a contest for best costume, you've got it." Warrick told him.  
  
"I can't wait to see this. I know all the stuff."  
  
"That's why you had the rice and stuff." Sara realized.  
  
He winked at her. "Yep. I've got extra if you want some."  
  
"Cool." He handed her the stuff. "Where's the lighter?"  
  
"They're not allowed inside the movies. I called and asked. So I had to leave them at home."  
  
"Too bad." Nick said. He watched as the line began to move. "Guys." He replied. "We're not the only ones here."  
  
"Who else?" Greg said dying to know.  
  
Nick pointed toward the people a few feet in front of them. Greg's eyes widened. "No way!" He called out. "Hey Grissom, hey Catherine!"  
  
Grissom and Catherine both turned and saw the rest of their team. Grissom's face went from embarrassment, to shock, and then to surprise in a just a few seconds. He gave them a thumbs up and told them that he and Catherine would wait for them inside. The line began to move more as the box office opened. Soon all six were inside talking. They walked down the aisle of the theater trying to find a good seat to sit in. They found a good row and noticed that a man was sitting on the end in a wheelchair. Grissom went to ask him if they could sit there and stopped. The man before him was none other than Brass. "Brass."  
  
"Hey Grissom." He said causally like this was a normal thing to him. Grissom just shook his head and walked by him to get a seat. Catherine was beside him, with Greg beside her. Warrick followed in behind Greg, with Sara and Nick trailing him. Greg couldn't contain his excitement. He was literally bouncing up and down. Grissom laughed and whispered in Catherine's ear. "You would think he won the lottery."  
  
"Yeah, I don't blame him though. This is pretty cool." She looked around and noticed that everyone had the same enthusiasm Greg did. They were all dressed up and laughing and talking. Soon the lights went down and those famous lips came on the screen. Many sang the theme song and many did the audience participation through it. Then the wedding scene and the audience began throwing rice in the air. They began to sing Dammit Janet along with Brad and Janet. Grissom would occasionally glance over at his team. Catherine and Greg had huge grins and sang. Nick, Sara, and Warrick were also singing. Soon on the screen Brad and Janet arrived at the mansion. Brad was introducing himself to Riff Raff. "Hi I'm Brad Majors."  
  
"Asshole!" The audience yelled.  
  
"And this is my fiancée Janet Weiss."  
  
"Slut!"  
  
Then came the moment many were waiting for the time warp.   
  
  
  
It's astounding  
  
Time is fleeting  
  
Madness takes it toll  
  
But listen closely  
  
Not for very much longer  
  
I've got to keep control  
  
I remember doing the time warp   
  
"Kick kick!" The audience screamed.  
  
Drinking those moments when  
  
The blackness would hit me   
  
And the void would be calling  
  
Let's do the time warp again  
  
Let's do the time warp again  
  
It's just a jump to the left.   
  
The audience was on their feet and jumped to the left.  
  
And then a step to the right  
  
The audience stepped to the right.  
  
With your hands on your hips  
  
Hands went on hips  
  
You bring your knees in tight.  
  
They had trouble doing that but they tried.  
  
But it's the pelvic trust  
  
"Hips, chest, hips chest." They chanted.  
  
That really drives you insane  
  
Let's do the time warp again.  
  
After the time warp was over they got a kick out of watching Frank make his grand entrance. They sang along with Sweet Transvestite and all the other songs. Everyone in there was having the time of his or her life. Toilet paper was thrown as soon as Dr. Scott came crashing through the wall. Nick felt some fall around his shoulders. Sara glanced over at him and laughed. He just grinned and took the roll and threw it at her. They watched as Frank died and as Magenta and Riff Raff went back to the planet of Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania. As soon as the movie was over, the lights came back on. There was a man standing on the stage area with a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen. I would like to think you all for coming. We have a very special surprise for you tonight. We've never done this before either, so if it goes well, we will do it from now own. We have set up a microphone and we want you the audience to come and sing some karaoke to the wonderful movie you just saw."  
  
The audience was beyond thrilled. They began cheering, yelling, and clapping. The man calmed them down. "Alright, who would like to make history by going first?"  
  
Greg could feel it in his bones. Before his brain could deliver the message he was up. "Me!" He walked down the aisle and jumped on stage.   
  
Sara, Nick, Catherine, and Warrick were now yelling at the top of their lungs. "GO GREG!!!!"  
  
The man looked at Greg. "What's your name?"  
  
"Greg Sanders."  
  
"What would you like to sing for us tonight?"  
  
Greg thought long and hard about it. "I think I would like to sing Sweet Transvestite."  
  
The man smiled and handed him the microphone. Greg took it and gave the audience a big grin. "I would first like to say that I love this movie. Now bring on the music!" The music came on and Greg began. The crowd loved him. He danced around the stage and flirted with everyone he could. Once he was through, the crowd was on their feet cheering for him. He handed back the microphone and walked back toward his seat. People were patting him on the shoulder and giving him high fives the whole way. He loved every minute of it.   
  
"All right, who's next?"  
  
A few more people got up and sang different songs. Greg turned to Warrick. "You, Sara, and Nick should do something."  
  
"Oh no, you're not getting me up there." Warrick said, even though he knew it looked like fun.  
  
"Come on. I did it. It's awesome." He placed a hand on Warrick's shoulder. "The crowd will love you."  
  
"What song could we do?" Warrick asked.  
  
Greg turned to Catherine. "Hey Catherine, you want to go up and sing with Warrick, Nick, and Sara?"  
  
She looked at him. "Why? Are they going?"  
  
"I'm making them go."  
  
She laughed. "Sit beside Grissom, I need to talk to them." They switched places and Catherine looked at the three of them. "So, you guys want to do this?"  
  
Sara looked at her. "I'm not so sure about this."  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun." Nick assured her. He placed his arm around her.   
  
Sara knew she couldn't say no to Nick. "Okay, I'm in. What are we doing?"  
  
"Well, there are four of us. So let's see. How about the Time Warp? We all know it and with the exception of Warrick, our characters have singing parts."  
  
"That's fine with me." Warrick said.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Nick agreed. They looked at Sara. "Okay, let's do this." She said.  
  
They watched some guy and girl, who were dressed up as Brad and Janet, sing Dammit Janet. As soon as they were done, Nick began making his way down with the others behind him. They were all given microphones. "We're going to be singing the time warp." Catherine informed them only to have the crowd cheer louder. The music began and Nick began singing. Sara came in on her part and they even did the elbow thing making the audience love it even more. The four stood side by side and did the time warp while they sang. Sara's solo was next and she flirted with the crowd while she sang. Catherine's part was after Sara's. Unknown to the rest of the team, the manager had picked the movie version of the song, where Columbia had a tap dancing part. This didn't stop Catherine who amazed everyone when she began to tap dance and fall down right when she was supposed to. After the song was over, the crowd was on their feet chanting for more! Nick, Sara, Catherine, and Warrick took a bow and headed back toward their seats. Brass smiled at them as they approached them. He looked at Catherine "I had no idea you could do that."  
  
"Hidden talent." She said and slid over to sit beside Grissom. He smiled at her. "You're amazing."  
  
"I have many skills." She told him and gave him a wink. Grissom grinned. He knew that he would have to find out just what all those skills were.   
  
After two hours of karaoke fun, the show was officially over. Grissom took Catherine by the arm and offered to walk her to the car. She smiled and gracefully accepted. Greg and the others were standing right in front of the box office. He smiled and told the others bye. They watched as he left and Warrick knew what Greg was thinking. He saw the flirting between Nick and Sara as well. "Well, I'm beat. I'll see you both later."   
  
"Bye Warrick." They both responded.  
  
Nick turned back to Sara. "Did you have fun?"  
  
"I had a blast. It's been awhile since I've had that much fun." She told him.  
  
Nick knew that he was going to change all that. Tonight had been one of the best nights of his life. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "You wanna have dinner with me sometime?"  
  
"I would love to." She told him.  
  
"Good." He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and walked her to the car. "Would you wear that outfit?"  
  
Sara laughed. "Depends."  
  
"On what?" He asked.  
  
"If you're around to see it." Sara stopped him and leaned over and gently pressed her lips to Nick's. He was shocked for a moment but then wrapped his arms around her pulling him closer. After a few breathtaking moments, they pulled away. "I'll see you later Nick."  
  
Nick smiled and watched as she got into her car. She smiled and blew him a kiss. Nick returned the sentiment and grinned. He waited until she pulled out of the driveway and drove off. He got in his car thinking about his next date with Sara.  
  
~~Finished~~~ 


End file.
